Beautiful
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Bagian 5: Tak dipungkiri, Aidou Hanabusa menyukai sesuatu yang termasuk dalam golongan indah dan cantik. Contohnya seperti beragam karya seni dan sastra, bunga, pelangi dan remaja tsundere bersurai perak #AiZe


**Genre:** Sedikit romance dan seumput fluff

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Homo/Gay/Shounen-Ai/Boys Love, non-EYD, Typo(s), **OOC** , Absurd!

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 5:**

 **Beautiful**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aidou Hanabusa, seorang bangsawan _level B_. Merupakan kerabat dekat dari Kain Akatsuki dan Ruka Souen. Termasuk dalam _inner-circle_ Kuran Kaname. Memiliki paras setampan patung-patung dewa Yunani dengan surai pirang berkilau, manik seindah turquoise, hidung bangir, rahang tegas, kulit sewarna gading dan tinggi badan 178 cm.

Tidak hanya memukau secara fisik, kecerdasannya juga mampu membuat orang lain terkesima. Diberkati dengan IQ 167 dan ingatan yang kuat, laki-laki yang kerap disapa Idol- _sempai_ oleh para penggemarnya ini menjadi siswa dengan ranking teratas di _Cross Academy_ -setelah Kuran Kaname- _sama_ tentu saja. Selain itu, sifatnya yang seperti jelmaan _casanova_ serta aura ceria yang selalu dipancarkannya ketika berhadapan atau berdekatan dengan para wanita membuat dirinya sangat populer dan digemari.

Ah, jangan lupa! Seperti orang -atau dalam kasus ini vampir- pada umumnya, tentu saja _Idol-sempai_ kita memiliki suatu kesukaan. Aidou Hanabusa sejak dulu selalu menyukai sesuatu yang indah dan cantik. Contohnya seperti beragam karya seni dan sastra, bunga, pelangi dan seorang remaja laki-laki _tsundere_ bersurai perak yang berstatus sebagai _prefect Cross Academy_.

Hm?

...

...

?

?!

Yeah, jika kalian menduga bahwa _Idol-sempai_ ternyata menyukai Kiryuu Zero dan mengkategorikannya ke dalam kata cantik, dugaan kalian itu tepat sekali.

Umm, tapi bukankah Ia selalu naik pitam jika berhadapan dengan Kiryuu- _kun_? Mencaci maki dan merendahkan remaja _albino_ itu sampai mengajak berkelahi?

Ahh, masalah itu.. kalian tahukan _logic_ 'anak cowok suka menganggu cewek yang mereka taksir'? Yah, semacam itu. Hanya dalam kasus Hanabusa, caranya 'mengganggu' Zero itu dibumbui dengan gugup, penyakit gengsi, wabah _tsundere_ , dan virus cemburu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda _hunter_ -manis-tapi-galak itu, cuma karena sifat gengsi dan _tsundere_ nya maka yang keluar adalah kata-kata kasar dan terkesan merendahkan.

Bagaimana dengan 'virus cemburu' yang dideritanya?

Wkwk, hal itu karena tidak hanya _Idol-sempai_ kita yang jenius saja yang memiliki rasa pada Zero. Akatsuki, Takuma, Shiki, bahkan Kaname- _sama_ pun ternyata menyukai Zero _nya_!

"Arghhh!"

Hanabusa yang sedang berbaring di _single bed_ miliknya mengacak surai pirang dengan penuh rasa frustasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki Zero jika begini?"

 _Sigh_

Ia mendesah lelah untuk yang ke-ratusan kalinya siang itu. Jangankan untuk memiliki Zero, bicara normal dengan sulung Kiryuu tanpa kata-kata makian saja sulit sekali untuk dilakukan Hanabusa.

"Jika aku menyapa, lalu bicara baik padanya seperti teman lama, itu memalukan sekali! Aku seperti orang yang sok kenal."

Hanabusa memukul-mukul kasurnya dengan kedua kepalan tangan.

"Tapi.. jika aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dia akan menjadi milik yang lain! Jangan lupakan Kaname- _sama_ juga ambil bagian dalam kompetisi ini! Argh kuso!"

Dan Hanabusa menghabiskan minggu siangnya dengan berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasur.

Hhh.. dasar bocah SMA

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

 _23.28_

Hampir tengah malam, seperti penghuni _Sun Dorm_ yang lain, Kiryuu Zero sedang mengarungi alam mimpi di atas kasurnya di kamar paling ujung yang terletak di lantai dua.

Hari minggu dimanfaatkan oleh Zero untuk istirahat sepuasnya, termasuk tidur malam lebih awal yang jarang di dapatnya.

 _Orbs amethyst_ miliknya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak, kerutan di dahinya menghilang. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan nafas yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Surai peraknya yang terkena sinar bulan tersebar dibantal membentuk _Halo_.

"Cantik sekali.."

Hanabusa terperangah. Ia memandang Zero tanpa berkedip barang sekali pun. Takut jika hal itu akan membuat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya menghilang.

Setelah puas ber _galau_ ria sepanjang hari, akhirnya Hanabusa memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan persaannya -atau istilah gaulnya ' _nembak_ '- kepada Zero hari itu juga.

'Yeah, tapi aku malah berakhir mengamatinya seperti _stalker_ sampai malam karena terlalu gugup!'

Hanabusa menjedukkan dahinya di pinggiran ranjang Zero. Ia sekarang berlutut di samping tempat tidur pemuda perak itu dengan tangan di atas kasur.

"Ughh.. jika terus seperti ini aku hanya akan berakhir menjadi pecundang."

Si pirang menggerutu pelan dengan nada melas. Ragu-ragu tangannya menyisir pelan surai perak Zero yang oh-ternyata-sungguh-lembut dan menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Perlahan Hanabusa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zero sampai hanya berjarak sekitar 3 inci. Nafas hangat miliknya menerpa wajah berkulit pucat di bawahnya.

"Hahh, Zero kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

Manik _amethyst_ terbuka secara tiba-tiba

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku cantik senpai?"

"Huwaaaaa!"

Hanabusa terduduk di lantai dengan keras. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang karena rasa kaget yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. _Orbs_ turquoise membola.

"K-Kiryuu- _kun_?!"

"Hmm?"

 _Gulp_

Hanabusa hanya bisa meneguk ludah secara paksa dan mematung di tempatnya. Huwee mama! Hana malu!

Zero memandang geli senpai yang sedang terduduk seperti patung di hadapannya. Bisa ia lihat keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori pemuda pirang itu. Ahh, ia ingin sekali tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di kamarku, Aidou- _sempai_?"

Sulung Kiryuu duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya berada di atas paha dan menumpu dagunya.

"I-itu.. a-aku.."

"Hahh.. benar-benar. Kalau begini terus kau benar-benar akan menjadi pecundang, kau tahu?"

"..."

"A~ah~ _shikata nai._ "

Cup

Kedua bibir pemuda itu bertemu selama beberapa detik. Zero memundurkan kepalanya. Ia berlutut di depan Hanabusa dan menatap wajah sang _senpai_. Mata yang semakin membesar, mulut menganga, dan pipi yang memerah.

 _Chuckle_

Sulung Kiryuu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bodoh _senpai_ nya. Sedangkan Hanabusa makin memerah kala mendengar suara tawa yang sungguh manis itu. Ia berkedip beberapa kali dan menampar pipinya sendiri.

Plak!

" _Itte_!"

Ah.. tamparannya terlalu keras

Tawa Zero semakin keras melihat hal itu. Tanpa ragu kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup lembut wajah Hanabusa. Mengelus pelan bagian pipi yang memerah.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi _senpai_."

"T-tapi kau- bagaiman bisa?"

Hahh..

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu tanggapan selama ini, bukan berarti aku tidak peka."

Hanabusa meringis malu. "Jadi selama ini kau.."

Zero mengangguk dengan binar jahil dimatanya. "Ya tentu saja aku tahu."

Si pirang kembali meringis. Ia memegang tangan Zero dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak pucat.

"Kau harus bergerak cepat _senpai_ ~"

Hanabusa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung Zero. Dan, hei! Ia tahu ini tidak penting, tapi.. kemana perginya ke- _tsundere_ -an bocah _albino_ ini?

"Kau tahu, beberapa malam ini _senpai_ yang lain juga jadi sering mengunjungi kamarku."

"Hah?! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Zero menatap Hanabusa dengan ekspresi polos yang dibuat-buat. "Umm menyentuhku?"

Brak!

" _I-itte_.."

Zero meringis ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan lantai secara paksa. "Apa yang kau lakuka- hmpp!"

Hanabusa mencium bibir Zero dengan kasar. Ia menggigit bibir Zero dan memasukkan lidahnya saat si perak memekik. Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Zero sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

Puah!

"Apa-apaan!"

"Kau milikku!"

"H-hah?"

Hanabusa menatap dalam manik _amethyst_ milik pemuda di bawahnya. Kini giliran Zero yang bersemu. Ia memukul dada Hanabusa tanpa tenaga.

" _B-baka_!"

Si pirang menyeringai melihat kelakuan Zero yang malu-malu kucing. Benar-benar pemuda ini. Hanabusa menggeram rendah. Ia mengecup pelan rahang dan leher Zero.

"Dimana mereka menyentuhmu?"

Ia berkata di telinga Zero dengan suara yang diturunkan beberapa oktaf, membuat si perak mendesah.

"Hnggh m-mereka menyentuh rambut dan wajahku ahn.. ju-juga tanganku"

Tangan Hanabusa kini berpindah ke belakang tubuh Zero. Meremas pantat pemuda itu.

"Hanya itu?"

Zero mengangguk

Hanabusa semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggesek area selatannya yang masih tertutup pakaian dengan milik Zero.

"Hmm, sepertinya kita harus menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau adalah milikku. Kau setuju?"

Zero sekali lagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan mata yang terpejam nikmat.

" _Good_. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku juga, _senpai_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Omake**

Hanabusa kini terbaring bersama Zero di ranjang milik kekasih barunya itu. Tubuh telanjang mereka hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

Hanabusa mengelus pelan surai perak Zero dan tangan satunya menggenggam satu tangan milik Zero yang ia kecupi.

"Jadi.. apa kau tadi hanya pura-pura tidur?"

Zero yang memejamkan matanya tersenyum jahil. "Menurutmu?"

 _Bite_

Pemuda bermarga Aidou itu menggigit gemas jari-jari pemuda perak yang lebih muda.

"Kau ingin kuhukum?"

Zero tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku takut."

Hanabusa menyeringai sensual. " ** _As you wish darling~_** "

 **Omake End**

Aaand Bam! Sorry kalo judulnya maksa oke? Wkwk sehabis iseng2 baca ulang ff berjudul 'Tipe Akatsuki' *sumpah jelek bgt, malu saya ;-;* munculah ide ini! Hidup Aidou X Zero! Hidup AiZe! #ditabokKaname

Saya emang suka kalo Zero jd uke harem gitu :u

 **RnR juseyo~**


End file.
